Ice Inu
by Bretagne Storm
Summary: Sesshomaru is given one year to mate, or his halfbrother, InuYasha, takes Sesshomaru’s place as ruler of the western lands. When Sesshomaru meets the daughter of the Northern Lands’ ruler, will sparks fly, or will trouble brew?


Ice Inu

Sesshomaru is given one year to mate, or his half-brother, InuYasha, takes Sesshomaru's place as ruler of the western lands. When Sesshomaru meets the daughter of the Northern Lands' ruler, will sparks fly, or will trouble brew?

Prologue

"Sesshomaru, as you know, it is expected of a ruler to have a mate, why haven't you found yourself one?" the ruler of the southern lands asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Because, Lady Murasaki, I do not have time to deal with some wench. She would only be a hindrance," he replied, glaring daggers at Lady Murasaki.

"She has a point, Lord Sesshomaru," Lord Mioko murmured. Just then, a beautiful blue haired girl walked through the doors of the meeting room. Sesshomaru sharply inhaled a breath. She had sapphire colored hair, and grey eyes. Her skin was pale, and flawless. She had a shinning silver snowflake on her forehead surrounded my smaller crescent moons that were purple and blue. She was wearing a long silver skirt that drug the ground in the back and was slit up the left side, up to her thigh. She was wearing a shirt that exposed her midriff, but had long bell sleeves. It was also silver, and had small purple and blue crescent moons and snowflakes embroidered in it. She was barefoot, and had four purple rings around each of her ankles. On the left side of her belly button was a silver crescent moon facing to her left, but looking at her, it faced the right. She had two light purple stripes on each cheek, and pointed ears. Her hair was pulled into a tight braid, and it left the large opening in the back of her shirt exposed. Her claws were white, and she was wearing white glittery eye shadow. As she walked over to the only empty seat, Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of the swirls of bright blue on her back. She stood behind her chair.

"You must be Lord Hogo's daughter. Heiress to the northern throne?" She nodded as Lady Murasaki smiled at her. "May I present Lord Hogo's daughter, who is taking his place here, Lady Yuki. The Ice Inu taiyoukai." She bowed her head and sat in her seat.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright? You seem to be staring," Murasaki asked in an amused voice. Sesshomaru shook his head and stared at Murasaki, his calm demeanor returning. He watched as a small smirk appeared across Murasaki's features. "Lord Sesshomaru, you have heard our choice, one year to find a mate. Lady Yuki will be monitoring your progress. Please have a room prepared for her." The whole time this was going on, none of them noticed the fact that Yuki now had glittering silver wings. She and Sesshomaru were the last two out.

"Lady Yuki, your room is on the top floor. Jakken will show you there," Sesshomaru said, his cold eyes searching her and landing on her wings.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," her small, but strong and cold voice said. "I'm sorry about the decision that has been made," She paused. "But maybe it is the right decision, keep that in mind. Just because you don't agree, doesn't mean it's not right." She bowed her head lightly and followed Jakken to her room, leaving Sesshomaru stunned at her boldness. That girl woke something in him. Something foreign. He shrugged to himself and retired to his room

"Thank you, Jakken," Yuki said as she entered her room. She looked around. All was silver and blue. 'Perfect,' She thought. She looked in the large closet, and found all of her clothes. She looked around the room again, A large white bed with a blue canopy stood against the longest wall. It was covered with a sapphire blue comforter with a silver crescent moon stitched in the center. The sheets were white. There was a window seat covered in fluffy pillows, and it displayed the moon perfectly. The carpet was a pure white color, and was very plushy. She saw a door to directly across from the closet and headed towards it. When she opened it, she gasped. It was a bathroom, not too fancy, but gorgeous all the same. There was a sink on one side, a large tub on the other, and a large wall of mirrors. Everything was blue and white. The floor was sapphire blue, and the appliances white.

She walked back into her room, and searched for her purple night kimono. When she found it, she walked to her bathroom, and drew herself a bath. As she sank beneath the vanilla scented bubbles, she began to think back to the day in the parlor when she first saw Sesshomaru. She remembered his amber eyes clearly. He seemed surprised when he saw her. It made her stomach flop just thinking about it. She dunked her head under the cooling water one last time and got out, dried off, and retired to bed. It was going to be a long year.


End file.
